She AIN'T YOU
by letty331
Summary: Inspired by chris brown's song" she aint you".This story is AU kind of .No one dies and it is set after the first movie. Letty and Dom have been broken up for three years now and have not seen/talked to each other.what happens when they come face to face again?
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU kind does not die ,neither does vince or letty.

DOM's POV:

I sit back and pretend to listen my girlfriend, Bianca, ramble on about some chick she couldn't frankly I didn't care and simply nodded my head or said something in agreement every few I wonder how I got and I have been together for almost two years now but I knew I wasn't in love with her. She was beautiful and I was lucky to have her but I couldn't help but compare her to 's pale,with long blonde hair and blue eyes,short and very doesn't have much of a body just a cute face. I met her at the racers after Letty left was tired of my arrogant ways and felt I didn't appreciate her enough.I was expecting her to eventually come home but after two weeks I started drinking to numb my pain. I never came out and said it but I was heart broken. Letty was my everything and I had lost her. I drowned myself in the race scene and the skanks but I missed coming home to someone and receiving the unconditional love you get from a partner. Bianca was one of the many chicks I hooked up with at the racers. She was always looking to take things farther with me so I said _What the hell?_

__I needed normalcy in my life and I was using Bianca to provide that. It seemed like everyone was settling down or atleast stable in has a son named Rico and is wife is perfect for him her name's Sasha and she keeps the old coyote in 's been dating this girl named Gabrielle for the past 6 months which is like a decade for him so I think its pretty serious. Thankfully Jesse survived his injuries and has engulfed himself in his has his eye on some girl he met at our store but he hasn't asked her out Mia, my baby sister is engaged to no other than Brian O'Conner. I wanted to hate him at first but he did save all of our asses and he proved he genuinely loves my sister. If she's happy I'm happy. Plus, we've grown close over the last three brings me back to why Letty has reigned control over my mind for the past few weeks. Mia and Brian are getting married next weekend and she's Mia's maid of honor. Although I haven't seen her Mia has assured me that Letty's tried on her dress ,brought the dress and is coming down tonight so she can be with Mia until the with the final preparations and all the other girly shit women do when the get married.

I was caught off guard when Mia first told me Letty would be her Maid of honor. I hadn't heard from Letty in three years and I thought it was the same for everyone else but apparently I was wrong. I should have known Letty would keep in contact with Mia. They are after all best friends regardless of what she and I went through.

So, here I am getting dressed and preparing to head to Mia's house. Last year she brought the house next door arguing brian and her would need more room and privacy especially now that they're getting married. She was right I know she wants a family but I didn't see the point at first since we all come and go through the houses whenever we want.

I throw on a wife beater with a black button u over top of it and a nice pair of jeans and sneakers before heading over to Mia's. She made it clear we all had to be semi dressed up for dinner tonight and was not about to get on her bad side.

" Dom,you look nice", Mia said before I could even walk through the front immediately engulfed me in a huge hug before allowing me to sit down and relax.

" Wassup bro", I greeted Vince who was already on the couch watching Jesse and Leon who were engrossed in a game of grand theft auto."Shit, just watching these two knuckleheads", he said as he sipped on a I could get up to get one for myself Brian walked in carrying two in his hands." Here , you're looking awfully spiffy tonight", he joked as he passed me the corona and sat on the chair." Mia, said to dress is wearing a button up 's wrong with mine?", I asked taking Vince and Brian both in." Sasha prolly dressed Vince and you know Mia wasn't letting me come down in a t-shirt but you on the other hand..Bianca doesn't dress you and you've never followed Mia's orders so closely before", Brian analyzed before taking a sip of his corona with a smug smile on his face.  
"You know, I think there's another reason why he's dressed should I say someone else", Vince chimed in. Leon and Jesse forgot about their game and were listening intently to our conversation.

" I agree", Leon chimed in.

"Yea, I can't wait to see what happens when Letty gets here", Jesse added.

I wanted to argue back but the sound of an car pulling up outside the house caused us all to fall quiet and my heart to face. Bianca was far from my mind as I prepared myself to be face to face with the love of my life for the first time in three years.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I CANT WAIT TO READ THE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.**

**THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

LETTY'S POV:

I pulled up to Mia's house and smiled as I looked at the house next door that held so many memories. I promised Mia I would come down to stay for a few weeks until the wedding. We've been sisters since we meet when we were six years since Dom and I broke up I've stayed away. We talked on the phone but it wasn't the same as being here in the physical.I missed her and I knew she missed me.I just wasn't ready to face Dom at the we broke up I was man had been my world since I laid eyes on him and suddenly I was faced with a life without didn't break up because he was cheating on me or vice versa. Dom and I started dating when I was 15 and he was was the only man I that I wanted to be with anyone else but I didn't know who I was anymore.I needed to find myself and I couldn't do that with the title of "Dom's girl".

My hands shook slightly as I let go of the steering wheel of my car and let out a deep sigh. "Time to face the music". I quickly ran my hands through my hair as I looked myself over in the mirror before exiting the hair was straight and hung down to my breast and I had a bang that swooped to the left side of my face.I wore lip gloss and slight bronzer to give my skin a slight wanted everyone to dress nicely so I was wearing a pair of black skinny leg jeans,a cream button down silk shirt and a pair of black pumps.I know everyone's going to be surprised by what I'm wearing but I'm still the same Letty I've just grown up some more and my style has changed alittle.I walked up to the door and knocked. I was mentally preparing myself for Hurricane Mia when the door opened and a high pitch scream assaulted my ears.

"Oh My God Letty !I missed you so much !", Mia practically screamed as she attached herself to me.

"I've missed you too Mia but why don't we take this inside ", I told her as I began to walk us backwards and into the house.

DOM'S POV

"Dom,breath", Brian whispered to me as he and Vince chuckled. I didn't realize I was holding my breathe until he mentioned it and I quickly let it go. My letty was here and even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She looked happy and peaceful. _Are those heels she's wearing?_She's definitely changed in some ways but from what I see I love it. She looks absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but laugh as she tried several times to distangle herself from Mia.I don't know how it happened but our eyes locked on each other and in that moment I knew she still loved me and that I still loved her. It was just a matter of whether she'll give us a second chance.

" Hey baby girl", Vince said as he hugged Letty. They always had a brother/sisters type of relationship.I knew he missed her alot and that he couldn't wait for her to meet Sasha and Rico. I sat back and watched as everyone greeted Letty before I stood up to greet her.

" Okay,guys come help me in the kitchen ",Mia tells Vince,brian ,Jesse and Leon. I knew what Mia was doing and I appreciated it. Once we were alone I walked over to Letty who was still standing by the door." Hey", she said as I stopped directly in front of her.I could smell her coconut scent as I struggled to keep from kissing her."You look beautiful", I said as i took another step closer. I searched her eyes but she did not stop me and her eyes were full of desire.

"You don't look to bad yourself", she says with the smirk I have come to love over the years.I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. We stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds before she leaned in and I leaned down into her.

"I've missed you baby", I say before I closed the gap between us and kiss her. She immediately opened her mouth and allowed my tongue into her mouth as our tongues danced. I don't know how long we were kissing but a knock at the door interrupted us. When we finally pulled apart I realized I'd backed her up against the door and had her legs wrapped around my waist.

" Damn you're beautiful.I've missed this ", I say as I looked down at bodies pressed tightly up against each other.

"I missed you too baby", she says as she kisses me softly.

" MIA!DOM! Open the door!"

My heart stops at the sound of Bianca's voice. _What the hell is she doing here?_ I wanted to ignore her but Letty pushed me away and opened the door.

" Dom baby!", Bianca squeals as she jumps in my arms shooting Letty death glares. I push her off of me slightly before looking back at Letty. The happy ,peaceful Letty that I was just kissing has now been replaced with angry Letty and she looks ready to kick ass.


End file.
